Calm Before the Storm
by Zerodfourty
Summary: Raven can't seem to sense our little green friend, so where is he?


Raven almost never misses her meditation. She was very punctual when it came to her emotions. But today was a rather odd day, robin had been out training for most of the morning, cyborg was recalibrating his sensors, star fire was brushing her hair while chanting Tamaranean songs, and beast boy was gone. No one had question his absence, but for the empath it was rather disturbing.

She would usually have to tune him out along with most of the people in the world so she could control her own emotions but today she couldn't feel him at all, she couldn't feel anyone, she couldn't feel. So she began to levitate over her bed and chant her mantra "Azarath metrion zinthos" and as she did it, she began to slip backwards into her mind, letting the darkness surround her. The deeper she went into the darkness though, the more happiness she felt. At first it didn't disturb her, her emoticlones could interact with her at this level of her meditation, but then she heard a rather familiar laugh, one coming from a green teenager, one that cracks jokes and DOESN'T WEAR A RING. A rather familiar emoticlones voice is there along with the green ones laugh,"Your funny" her concentration brakes, and the look on her face is comparable to the look of anger and hate that one would receive from Trigon. To put it simply she was very, very angry. She drifts back down to her bed and reaches for the hand mirror that was sitting face down on the nightstand. "So you are in my head are you." Raven says and as if the words were filled with her dark energy, black flames shot from her mouth, although they were small and only represented her anger. She looked deep into the hand mirror and as she began the journey into her own mind she thought of how she just wanted to be sure her friend was ok.

As she arrived in Nevermore she saw what could of been the most beautiful thing in the universe, she saw a version of herself sitting on a stone with beast boy. It was Happy and Happy was laughing. She saw beast boy sitting there laughing with her, Happy's hand over his on the stone. "And then I said don't be a stork bro!" And they both broke down laughing together. As Raven watched the two she felt happiness eradicating from them and for one of the happier times she wished she wasn't separated from her emotions. "Beast boy," Raven said, floating towards the two of them. "What are you doing here?" She asked, rather sternly and with a lot of force behind her words, force that made Doctor Light cringe in his hole he calls a home. Beast boy didn't flinch or even lift a finger, he looked up at her and said "Hey Rae, you wanna sit with us?" He had shrugged off her initial approach with what seemed to be peace. Beast boy was in a very happy situation. He had entered Raven's mind and made peace within it. As angry as Raven was she couldn't get around that fact.

"What makes you think I would want to do that?" Raven asked. Her face filled with a rather high level of distrust for his intentions, no matter how peaceful he looked.

"Yea Rae come sit with us, he's so funny!" Happy said, Raven almost forgot about her emoticlone standing less then five meters from her. "You, shh." Raven said as if she was commanding part of her mind. Happy stuck her tongue out at Raven and laughed. "You're never any fun!" She said giggling as she began shuffling off. "Bye BB!" She said waving back at him, her pink cloak fluttering in the wind.

As Happy walked off Raven turned to Beast Boy with eyes as bright and red as her fathers. "What do you think you are doing here Garfield." Her voice boom across her dimension, filling it with rage. But not Beast Boy, he looked to be perfectly fine, still at peace. "I figured if I couldn't make you laugh, I'd make a part of you laugh." He said, he didn't have an ounce of fear in him either, he meant that. "So you just waltz into my head?" She said still annoyed that he didn't budge at all, he usually cringed by now. "You're the one who brought me in here Raven. I actually was really happy you did to, I haven't heard you laugh in a long time." Raven was confused when she heard that, at that point all she could think was one of her emoticlones took control of her body when she was asleep and brought him here, although very few emoticlones had the power to do that: Rage, Knowledge, and Happy could although Happy was actually surprised to see Beast Boy.


End file.
